Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-8$ and the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $7$ plus the product of $-7$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-6x - 8) = \color{orange}{-7(-6x-8)}$ What is $7$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(-6x-8)}$ $-7(-6x-8)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-6x-8)+7$.